


“Show me.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [15]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Magical creatures popping in, Masturbation, Seto Kaiba unintentinally created a summoning tool, Vaginal Fingering, and he didn't even add in an off switch, not that he's acknowldge he knows magic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Tomoyo's been in a funk and goes to relax, only to find an audience to her private time.Inspired by "Jenny".
Relationships: Daidouji Tomoyo/Mana
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	“Show me.”

She looked over the designs in her hand, her mind too tired to deal with all the measurements and fabric decisions and all the other things that go into making a killer outfit. Sheesh, she hasn’t even picked out a color yet.

She sinks down into her chair, ready to go to bed. And then she spotted it.

A tube of lipgloss, passionfruit. Not her preferred flavor, but it’s _hers_ so she keeps it.

This though brings up their last trip to the pool, and the cute bathing suit she was wearing, which gave her an idea.

Since she can’t think of anything, the best thing to do would be to clear her head, and there was only one way she can think of…

She gets up from her desk and lock the room up…. and close the curtains for good measure.

She starts by taking off her top, a lovely semi-Victorian piece that goes well with the flowy, long skirts she favors, expose her chest to the cool air.

She shivers, a bit cold but she knows that it won’t be long before she’s shivering for a different reason.

She goes over to her bed and lays down, her mind bring up images of Sakura through the years, the way her eyes light up when she’s excited, the cute blush when she’s embarrassed or Syaoran does something particularly nice for her, her long legs and flat stomach with a hint of abs that she’s never been able to get no matter how hard she works out.

She plays with her nipples, each image of Sakura bringing out another moan, and soon her hand travels south, while its partner goes back and goes into her mouth, getting some saliva and going back to her chest, the wet feeling almost making her think it’s the girl she wants there rather than her own hands at work.

She starts moving her hands down, making sure to pay attention to those areas which make her mouth water, before getting to her mound. She plays a bit with the fleshy exterior, not even touching the outer lips of her vulva, just savoring the anticipation, imagining Sakura there, nervous at touching such a place, before she plunges in, moving in a firm up-and-down motion on the wrinkled flaps before circling her clitoris, her thumb moving up and down before going back to playing with the outer lips of her vulva.

She moans out loud, her fingers playing her like a piano as she feels that pressure rising, her fingers pressing harder and deeper into her cavern as she gets closer to the edge, that knot in her gut tightening as she tries to forget her looming deadlines and just focuses on the here and now, especially the here in her hand.

She was so close, now, just a few more minutes and-

“Aw, isn’t that sexy?”

She turned around to see another girl there, a cute brunette with brown skin and the oddest eyes she’d ever seen, with the outer edges being a soft brown while the part of the iris closest to the pupil was an enchanting green.

“Oh, don’t stop on my part. It looks like it was getting good.”

She would not be shamed for the scream that she let out at the presence of a strange girl in her room as she was masturbating.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, no need for that,” the strange girl said, trying to calm her

“How in the fuck did you get in my room?”

“Kaiba’s latest Frankenstein’s mash-up of magic and technology, not that he’d ever acknowledge it,” she said in a dead-pan tone.

“Bu-bu- that’s for a card game!”

“Yeah, well, this particular card game is able to connect to the spirit realm, and most of the cards you have here are residents who can pop over because a _looong_ history of magic and one asshole’s stubborn refusal to admit the fact he’s got shadow magic in his veins,” she explained and the cream-colored clothes she was wearing turned into the colorful pink and blue number of the Dark Magician Girl], a card from a game that’s been getting a lot of attention lately.

“Then why don’t you go bother someone else?” she yelled, usually not this mean, but damn it, she barged in at the exact wrong time and Tomoyo is too wound-up to remember her manners.

“Yeah well, _most_ of the other people who masturbate to my card are basement-dwellers with horrible social skills who’ve never willing bathed a day in their lives and just jacking off to some ‘perfect waifu’ fantasy version of me they made in their mind,” Mana said in a voice of a person who knows there are countless socks sacrificed to her from her ‘adoring fans’.

It was… pitiful, that that happened, and in a way, she can sympathize, especially with all the guys who keeps going to her mom and try to arrange a marriage because she’s cute and has money.

And in some way… it was exciting. To have someone so desired want _you_ , of all people.

“Alright, how about how you _show_ me what you’d do,” she offered, so close even after the surprise visitor and just wanting a release. The fact she’s cute is definitely doesn’t hurt.

The magic creature/hologram/whatever-she-is grins as she takes off her own clothing, showing her noticeable assets as she cradles her face.

She moved her face up close, firm yet light enough that Tomoyo could push her away if she so choses.

She choses to kiss her, bridging the gap and pushing her tongue towards the magician’s mouth.

She opened up, and Tomoyo tastes dates. Dates and a sensation that’s almost like bubbles from soda, or champagne, a bubbly texture that tricks the brain into thinking that it’s spicy. It wasn’t at all like she expected, but it was thrilling in its own way. A slow, languish kiss from someone who wanted her and who she wanted in return. It wasn’t who she dreamt of before this night, but some dreams are just meant to be just that.

They just did that for a bit, intense kisses where they each opened up to the other and give their partner a chance to explore them, with exploratory touches and gasps and moans peppered in between.

And then Mana’s hand traveled lower, to the spot that she was playing with just before the brunette came in and scared the shit out of her.

“It seems like you’ve got a little problem here,” she says, but judging from the smirk on her face, it’s not really much of a problem at all to her.

“Well, I would have gotten through it sooner if _someone_ hadn’t popped in,” she answered, half-jokingly and half-serious.

She gave her another sweet kiss before going to her ear and whispering a sentence that made her mouth water.

“Well then, I suppose I’ll have to _fix_ that.”

She then crawled down her body, kissing and sucking and _almost_ _there_ and…

Her upper lips touched her lower lips and she _just_ …

She was breathing hard after the force of that release, but Mana kept going.

Soon she was hot and heavy again, with the brunette enthusiastically licking and sucking at her core.

She ended up coming again… and again… and _again_.

By the end of the night, she had come ten times and at least a thousand ideas for her next few projects.


End file.
